The Truth!
by Surrenderofsolitude
Summary: Set after New moon. She is going to tell someone her secret, and she is scared out of her mind. Will this person shun her as well as some others or will they welcome her in open arms?Please comment,give advice, anything. Thanks!


"Bella, Bella, are you awake?" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah." I yelled back. I don't sleep of course I'm awake, but he doesn't know that.

"I'd better go then." Edward said sitting up.

"Yeah, but come back soon, its gonna get very awkward around here." I replied.

He then proceeded to get up; I stopped him half way and kissed him. As usual his kiss dazzled me.

He then jumped out of the window.

I sat there blinking for a minute trying to recover. I knew today would be hard but not this early. I had chosen today as the day I was gonna tell Charlie everything. About Edward, what I am now, and my upcoming marriage.  
"Bella you asked me to call in today because you had to tell me something that would change both of our lives, if it's that important then get down here." Charlie yelled again.

"Dad, I'm getting dressed give me a few minutes." I yelled.

"Oh, sorry." He briefly replied.

I started to dress in my usual favorite outfit my White lace eyelet shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Bella," I told myself, "what if he throws you out you won't have anything to wear."

I then proceeded to grab my backpack throw some clothes in it and throw it out the window. If he didn't throw me out I could always get it later.

I descended down the stairs nervously.

"Dad?" I asked.

"In here." He replied.

I should have known he'd be watching the game. I went to go sit next to him but then decided against it and sat in the chair.

"Dad, do you want me to wait until after the game?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"No," He said while turning off the TV, "I can find out the score from Billy.

"Ok, this is very hard for me so you know." I began. "I ask you please don't run out of the house or to interrupt me I don't think I would be able to keep going."

"Bells, what is it? You can tell me anything."

"I know you hate the subject but do you remember the story Billy told you, about the treaty?" I cautiously asked.

"Yes." He grumbled.

He did hate the story. Billy had tried to warn him about the treaty and the Cullen's and to be on his guard. But he thought it all rubbish and told him never to bring it up again.

"Well that whole story is true." I quickly spit out.

"Bells, not you too, you had me call in just to tell me a pack of lies and rubbish." He insisted.

"Its not rubbish, I ask please don't interrupt me now. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok." He again grumbled.

"Ok, um where to begin."

"The beginning maybe." He offered.

"Ok, well…"I started at the beginning with Edward in the cafeteria, the accident or I should say accidents. What happened 2 years ago at the dance studio. Then everything about the voltori. I struggled over the part about the vote.

"The vote decided my life. Edward was angry but he cooled off. Carlisle said he would do it after graduation, but I had wanted Edward to do it. So he did after graduation. I changed then." I said.

"So, so…." There was silence. "So, you're a vampire?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, but like I said before I don't hurt people." I reassured him.

"Its still weird." He said shocked.

"I know, I have something else to tell you as well."

He looked up with a frightened look on his face.

"Nothing bad, I promise." I said.

"Ok, shoot." He said wincing.

"I was hoping you would still walk me down the aisle." I hoped.

"He asked you?"

"Yes, we're engaged. If I hadn't told you of our secret then you wouldn't be able to come. It would have been strange. My wedding wouldn't be special without you there. I would ask mom to come but she would freak, she doesn't even know about myths." I said.

"Bells, you should know me by now." He said. He then stood up and came to me because he realized that I was crying. "I would and will always walk you down the aisle even if your not…human." He said.

"Oh, Dad." I said crying, and then I gave him a huge hug.

Three months later he did walk me down the aisle. He even shocked everyone by going up to Edward.

"Edward, you take care of her. You do know you will have to come over more since you are my son-in-law." He chuckled.

"Of course." Edward smiled.

My two loves. Not hating each other. My dream come true.


End file.
